A Daring Rescue
by islashlove
Summary: I have gained permission to borrow this idea from author 6747 and it's similar to their story 'Blood and Glory'. There will be several POV's in each chapter. This is the rescue of Daryl from Woodbury at the mid-season end of season three. This was written before the second part of season three had aired, so if it off from what the writer's for the show actually does, I'm sorry.
1. Outside Woodbury

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from The Walking Dead. **

**Beta: Yes,**** I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Warning:**** There will be violence, swearing and other stuff from the TV show.**

**Author's Notes:**** I have gained permission to borrow this idea from author 6747 and it's similar to their story 'Blood and Glory'. There will be several POV's in each chapter. This is the rescue of Daryl from Woodbury at the mid-season end of season three. This was written before the second part of season three had aired, so if it off from what the writer's for the show actually does, I'm sorry.**

**Story Notes:**** Rick makes the decision to go back for Daryl.**

**A Daring Rescue:**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** Outside Woodbury.**

**Rick's Thoughts**

Damn it! Why the hell am I still looking for him, still hoping that Daryl is just going to suddenly appear? I know he's been captured, we all do. But I am sure he's still alive and I have to go back and get him out of there. I owe Daryl that much and we don't leave anyone from the group behind. Hell, I even went back for Shane and I knew he wanted me dead. But that's not the problem here, they are.

I have to decide whether to take Glenn and Maggie back to the prison first, find them a safe place to hide and go back to the prison myself or see if they want to go back in there to get Daryl as well.

It will be very dangerous to return now, as they will be on high alert, but at the same time, they won't expect us to try a rescue so soon. I think the biggest question is will they keep Daryl as a hostage or just kill him. No, Glenn said Merle was in there and that means Daryl has a better chance of staying alive because Merle will fight for his brother's life, I'm sure of that. Especially after the things Daryl had told me about Merle.

So do we, do I, go back in there to get him, do I come back later? I can't answer that question myself. I need to ask them because this affects them as well. Although I have a funny feeling I know Glenn and Maggie's answer will be, I'm not so sure if I will get any help from the newcomer, or even if I want it. After all, where did she disappear to while we were in there the first time?

By the look of her, she's been in a fight and Glenn, well, it's easy to see he was beaten. Although I can't see too much damage done to Maggie, I have no idea what they could have done to her.

**Maggie's Thoughts**

Why is Rick looking at me like that? And why are we just sitting here while Daryl's still in there? Surely Rick isn't thinking of leaving him behind; he couldn't do that, could he? Well if he tells us that we're heading back to the prison, he can just give me a gun and go on his own. I'm going back for Daryl and whether Rick or Glenn comes with, I don't care. If it wasn't for Daryl we would have all been dead already, either by starvation or by the hands of a walker.

Glenn looks like hell, but I know he wants to go back for Daryl to. They were friends and I know from what Glenn has told me he too owes a lot to Daryl. Besides, we need to show the Governor and that man, Merle, what happens when they mess with this group.

From what I get from this woman that came with Rick and Daryl to get us, I get a feeling she has a grudge against the Governor as well. But whether or not she will help to get Daryl back, well, that is another matter. I just hope Glenn isn't too hurt that he will be able to go back in there and fight.

**Glenn's Thoughts**

Come on, Daryl, please hurry up. You can't have been captured, you just can't have. But by the look on Rick's face you have, haven't you. Damn it! Rick looks like he's have a fight with himself. I guess he is trying to weigh up whether or not to go back for Daryl now or later. I know he's going to go back for Daryl; there isn't any question about that. After all, Rick and Daryl came after me and Maggie and I owe Daryl so much. He has kept us alive all winter and he came after me back in the city when I was taken by that gang, so yes, I owe him a lot.

I just hope Maggie is up for it. I don't know what they did to her, but I know it was something bad and for that I would love to have a go at the Governor and Merle. But right now, it's Daryl we need to focus on and get him out of there and get back to the prison. All I need is Rick to give the word.

I just hope whoever this woman who is with Rick is going to give us a hand because I'm sure we will need it and she seems capable enough. So come on Rick, tell us what we are doing.

**Michonne's Thoughts**

Why are we still here? We should get going before any of the dead find us or the Governor's men do. What is this man 'Rick' waiting for, an open invitation to leave or is he one of those leaders that don't believe in leaving anyone behind? But if that's true, why the hell did they leave Andrea behind, unless they thought they saw her fall.

But still, what are they waiting for? It's evident that the other one, 'Daryl', has either fallen or been taken. Surely they're not thinking of going back in there to get him. That would be suicidal and after all, they know about Merle, but not about Andrea.

I got my revenge on the Governor, so I have no reason to stay or go back in there. But I will wait and see what they are going to do. If they go back in, I will tell them about Andrea, that way they won't get a surprise when they see her. After all, such a shock could cause them to hesitate and that could be fatal for them all and I owe Andrea a lot for what she did for me over winter and I owe Rick for saving my life when I was outside the prison.

**Rick's Thoughts Again**

Man, I wish I could read peoples thought's. It would make this so much easier, but I better get it over and done with. The words flowed from my mouth easier than I thought they would and as I expected, Glenn and Maggie didn't even think about it, their answer was let's get going. Now I need to know what Michonne is going to do. Is she going to help us or leave? Either way, she will be welcome at the prison if she wants to join us.

Finally she answers the question and I'm glad and shocked by her answer. Yes, she is going with us, but we weren't expecting her to tell us that Andrea was in the town as well. By the look on Glenn and Maggie's faces they're just as shocked as I am.

So we are going back into this place, just the four of us, to rescue Daryl and maybe Andrea. But we will be taking on an army of men, including Daryl's brother Merle and there is a good chance that Andrea could be on their side as much as she could be on ours.

Man, I knew the world was screwed up now days, I just didn't think it was that screwed up. Now all we need to do is work out a plan of attack.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	2. Inside Woodbury

**Chapter 2:**** Inside Woodbury. **

**The Governor's Thoughts**

Listen to them calling for the traitor's death. My people! Yes, that is right, they are my people and they are calling for the blood of those who have tried to destroy us and I shall give it to them.

Their blood will flow and I will destroy them. First Merle and his brother he was so desperate to find and then the others at the prison. We will strike fast and not give them the time to think as we showered them with bullets.

After all, how dare they come into my place and try and destroy it, try to take back that which I had taken from them.

Look at them, those two in the middle of the arena, I can tell they are scared. Merle's trying to be strong, trying to convince me that he had nothing to do with this attack, but I know differently. It was Merle who I sent out to kill that woman, Michonne with the other two and he was supposed to bring me back her head, which he didn't. Instead, he brought back that Asian boy and farm girl. He knew them from before. He was part of their group, so why should I believe he is telling me the truth now. All I need to worry about now is whether or not Andrea had something to do with this as well.

Look at her sitting there. She seems shocked at seeing the other one here, or is it just because he got caught. Is Andrea one of them and was just sent in here to get rid of me, but they attacked before she could. No! There is no way she could have faked the shock she has. I will just have to wait and see what she will do and go from there.

Amazingly, Merle says he is not with them, yet here he is trying to get the handcuffs off his brother. He's got to be kidding. Daryl on the other hand doesn't seem as scared as Merle, just dazed. Well he will be scared soon enough. By the look of him he's strong and use to being treated rough. But we will break him into a crying pulp before I will have him killed. I will enjoy watching my people as they share in the execution of Merle and his brother.

**Andrea's Thoughts**

I can't believe this. There is no way Rick and the others would have attacked Woodbury just to destroy it; there has to be another reason. I really need to talk to Daryl, to ask why they left me behind and what the hell's happening, but by the look of it, Daryl and Merle won't be leaving here alive. At least that means the rest are alive and nearby. God, what am I going to do? All of this is…it's just too much. First getting left behind and then coming across Michonne and her walkers. Then surviving the winter and being brought here and asked to stay and now this.

Why? Why the hell is this happening? Why did I find Michonne and Philip fighting in that room? Who was that little girl and why did he have those heads? So many questions, yet, I doubt I'll get any answers. But I have to stop this, this madness before it gets too much and Daryl gets killed. But how do I do it without Philip thinking that I had something to do with it.

**Daryl's Thoughts**

What the hell did I get myself into? Damn that Glenn, why the hell did he have to tell us Merle was here? This is all his fault. His fault that he and Maggie were taken and his fault that he keeps getting into trouble and his fault that we had to come and rescue him.

Hell, who am I kidding? This is my fault, not Glenn's. He just wanted to go and get the formula for Little Ass Kicker and I guess none of us thought that they would run into trouble, let alone Merle. And he was just warning us that Merle was here. It was my own idiot stubbornness that got me caught. I just had to know if Merle was really here. Should have listened to Rick and just got the hell out of here with the rest of them when we had Glenn and Maggie. But I just needed to know about Merle. Stupid me!

At least I know Merle's alive, at least for now. This man, the Governor, well isn't he a nut job, calling for our deaths and he seems to be getting off on it. I'm guessing he never had much power before the breakout and now, well, if I believed in him, I'd say may god have mercy on anyone who gets in his way.

Merle seems confused and I'm betting that he also feels betrayed at the fact that the Governor is using him as a scapegoat for what happened. I can see that he's nervous, but at what, I don't know. All I know is that even as we travelled I kept a looked out for him and now I find out he's been here, safe all the time and not looking for me.

What! Andrea! She's alive and what the hell is she doing here. We thought she was dead; how did she get here and when? Did she know they were holding Glenn and Maggie? No! Not by the look on her face she didn't know. She didn't even know we were in the area. Maybe, with her help and Merle's we might be able to get out of this after all, but I'm not sure how much help I could get, after all I don't know how long they've both been here and how much they are connected to the Governor.

I just hope Rick got away and when he realises that I've been caught, that he doesn't come back for me and just get back to the others before this nuttier decides to attack the prison.

**Merle's Thoughts**

I can't believe this, after all I've done for the Governor he does this to me. He's known the whole time I've been here that I've wanted to get out there and find Daryl and now that I have, he's using it as an excuse for the fact the Woodbury isn't as secure as he thought it was. But right now, I just need to keep Daryl alive and to do that he needs to have his hands free. I just can't believe that I finally found Daryl and could lose him just as quickly, because we are going to die.

I should have known better then to bring that Asian boy back here. I should have killed him, made the girl tell me where Daryl was and then gotten rid of her as well. Same with that one called Andrea, all she has done is spread her legs and became the Governor's little whore. And her friend, that one, I should have slit her throat right from the start. I bet she was the one who brought that lawman here and caused all of this and if I get my hands on her, I'll…there, got those cuffs off Daryl. At least now he has a fighting chance against whatever the Governor has planned for us.

Maybe that lawman will come back for Daryl like he did for the Asian and the girl. If he does, I'll do whatever I can to get Daryl out of here and back to them, after all, they seemed to have looked after him all this time.

**The Governor's Thought's again**

So Merle, you got your brother's hands free did you. Do you really think that this will make a difference? That this will save him? How little you know me. Now you two will die and then we will destroy the others.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	3. The Rescue

**Chapter 3:**** The Rescue.**

**Rick's Thoughts**

It was good that we took the time to work out what we were going to do, because with this plan, we should get in and out of there very quickly and without much trouble. Michonne gave us what we needed. She told us where we could find their weapons and about the army truck and tank.

So we took out the guards, killed them, so what. This new life called for that now, it called for us to kill in order to protect our people. So be it. We did keep one alive longer enough to tell us where they had taken Daryl and then we proceeded to carry out the plan.

First we filled one of the army trucks with all the weapons and ammo we could and then Glenn and I left Michonne and Maggie alone in the tank. The plan was, the moment the girls heard the sound of gun fire they are to start the tank and fire a shell straight through the wall and then clear the way with it, so we could get out.

Glenn and I will grab Daryl and make our way back to the truck and follow them. Hopefully, with all the confusion, we will get away without much trouble and back to the prison in no time.

**Michonne's Thoughts**

Rick's a good leader. He listens to what others have to say and uses it to get the jobs that need to be done, done. He is willing to do what needs to be done and if killing is one of those things, he does it without question.

He and Glenn have left me and Maggie to man the tank in order to give them cover fire and all we need to do is to wait for the sound of gun fire. But Rick only wants me to take out one wall, no, I will take out at least three. The one we are going through and two others. I've instructed Maggie on how to turn the gun and I explained to her what I am up to and she agreed with it. Now all we need to do is to wait. I just hope that they get Andrea as well.

**Maggie's Thoughts**

I can do this. I can do this. We have weapons and we have our people to get out of here, so I can do this. Rick, Glenn and the rest are depending on me. I was surprised when Michonne suggested taking out more than one wall, but her logic makes sense. The people of this place will have to deal with the walkers pouring in than chasing after us

I watch again as Michonne takes me through what I need to do. She will start the tank, line it up to the first wall behind us, and then I'll need to take over as she loads the cannon. Then once I have fired the first shell and she loads the next, I'll move the cannon to the next target and so on. After the third one, we'll be facing the right way and she will take back over the driving and I'm to go up top and grab the gun and give the others cover fire. Easy! And I know I can do this, I just hope I have the nerve to pull the trigger. Right now I need to go up top and wait for the signal.

**Rick's Thoughts**

We've managed to sneak into the arena without being seen and I can see that it isn't just Daryl in the firing line anymore, Merle is there, too. I can also see Andrea; she looks confused, yet she hasn't made a move to help Daryl. I guess I was wrong in my judgement. It will be Daryl and Merle we will be rescuing, not Daryl and Andrea. I'm feeling a little sad about this, but that's what happens now days, people change and so do their loyalties. I nodded to Glenn to get ready and he made his way towards the other end of the seats.

**Glenn's Thoughts**

I hope this works. We can always use the extra weapons, I just hope we didn't waste too much time setting up the escape plan and that Daryl is still alive. But looking at Rick, if he is, this place will pay, I mean, it's going to pay for what it did to me and Maggie, but it would really pay if they have killed Daryl.

As we made our way into the arena, I could see that there are a lot of people and at first, I felt sorry for those who were going to get caught in the cross fire, that was until I heard them chanting for Daryl to be killed. Now, I won't hold back.

It took a minute or two, but I found Andrea. She was sitting on the side lines doing nothing except sitting there. I can't believe she would let them do this to Daryl, but I'm glad to see that Merle is in trouble as well. Just as Rick gave me the signal to move into position, I see that Merle is trying to untie Daryl. Merle might be a lot of things, but at least he tries to be a good big brother.

**Merle's Thoughts**

Damn you, Governor. After all I've done for you and this is how you repay me; well you have just picked a fight with Merle Dixon and I fight dirty. No one threatens my baby brother, no one but me that is, and you will pay for that too, all of you. Yes, I can hear you all chanting for our deaths. Well the Dixon boys don't just lie down and die, we go out fighting.

I just wish now, that I hadn't found Daryl and that his life wasn't on the line. Maybe I shouldn't have brought back that chink and its woman, but I had to know where Daryl was. I had to know he was ok. I guess I was wrong about that copper, maybe he did go back for me, him and Daryl and I guess I'll never really know. All I need to know is that Daryl is here and it's time to fight. So bring it on.

**Daryl's Thoughts**

Man this is fucked. All we wanted was Glenn and Maggie back and well, stupid me, I just had to see if Glenn was right about Merle being here. Good one, Daryl. At least now that Merle has untied my hands at least I have a fighting chance. Too bad that the look on the nut job's face gives me an uneasy feeling that the way he is planning on killing us isn't something we can just simply fight.

I wish they would stop the chanting about killing us and that Andrea would say something, do something. Surely she doesn't believe we came here to destroy what they have. Sure she can work out that we attacked for another reason. I'm trying to see pass the lights, to see the rest of the people here, but I can't. I was hoping to see Rick, to know that he did come back for me. I know he will, I just hope it's soon, but right now it back to the way it had always been. Just me and Merle against the world and we will go down fighting.

**The Governor's Thoughts**

Listen to my people and look at the defiance in these two eyes. They are ready to fight for their lives, but what they're expecting to fight and what is really going to attack them are two different things.

It is amazing how just holding up my hand can silence everyone. Now the only sound here is everyone breathing and that is all. I can feel the tension growing; the tension from Merle and his brother, waiting to see what is going to happen and their fear and anger as well.

I can also feel the tension from my people as they wait to see what I am going to do with these traitors. It is time that I let them know that the weapon of choice is under their seat and that they are to use it whenever they want. I slowly back away, out of the firing line as I watched the stones come flying through the air and hitting them. Yes, these are my people.

**Andrea's Thoughts**

Good god, he's having them stoned to death. No this is wrong, very wrong. I've got to stop this, but how? If I get involved he might kill me too. God, this is so wrong.

**Rick and Glenn's Thoughts**

Hell no, he's getting the people to stone them to death. Not on our watch. Good we're ready. Let's do this.

**Daryl's Thoughts**

Man those rocks hurt, well Merle, Rick and the rest of you, goodbye and, sorry little Ass Kicker, I really did want to watch you grow up.

**Merle's Thoughts**

God damn it, Governor. What the hell do you think you are doing? I've got to get Daryl behind me, shield him from this attack.

**Rick and Glenn stand up and start firing their guns in the air. People start to run from the two intruders. Rick then throws two smoke grandees into the arena and then he and Glenn shootout the spot lights.**

**The Onlookers Thoughts**

What's happening? Where did those shots come from? Are we under attack again? What is the Governor doing to stop this?

**Daryl's thoughts**

Bout bloody time, Rick. Got to find Merle and get to the exit.

**Merle's Thoughts**

What the hell, that damn copper again. I guess that they did come back for me and now he's back for Daryl. Good! At least he kept Daryl safe all this time and for that I have to be grateful to him. All I need to do now is to make sure Daryl gets back to Rick and his group.

**The Governor's Thoughts**

Where the hell did they come from and what the hell do they want. This is my Woodbury and I will die to protect it. But right now, what I need is for everyone to calm down.

**Andrea's Thoughts**

What the hell, Rick, Glenn? Oh god, the Governor was right or at least about that they attacked Woodbury. I hope they just get Daryl and go without hurting anyone.

**Michonne's Thoughts**

There's the signal. Right, let's get this baby going. Good girl, started first go, now to aim it. Let Maggie take over the controls and now it's time to fire off some steam.

**Maggies Thoughts**

Oh god, here we go. I can do this, I can do this. Man that's a loud noise. Come on Maggie girl, focus…right that's the second one, one more to go. Done, now I need to give Rick and the others cover.

**Rick's Thoughts**

Good, they're all panicking, just what we need and here comes Daryl. Great, he's got Merle with him.

**Merle's Thoughts**

Well we reached the copper, what's he going to do. Ok, I take it that nod of his head says I can go too. I just hope he has an escape plan.

**Maggie's Thoughts Again**

There's Rick, Glenn and Daryl, wait…they've got Merle as well? I hope Rick knows what he is doing. Good, they've reached the truck.

**The Escapee's Thoughts**

Right, let's get going.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	4. After the Escape

**Chapter 4:**** After the Escape**

**Glenn's Thoughts**

Oh man, what a rush. We did it, we got in and we got Daryl out. Unfortunately we had to bring Merle with us, but the main thing is that we did it and now we can go back to the prison and have a rest.

**Michonne's Thoughts**

Well, we did it. We left Woodbury in ruins and they will have to rebuild or die. So what now, will I be able to stay with them or will they ask me to leave and what about Andrea? Maggie didn't say whether or not she was with them. Well, I'll find out when we get back to the prison.

**Maggie's Thoughts**

Yes, we did it! Glenn and the rest are safe and I can't see anybody from Woodbury following us. I don't understand why Rick brought Merle with him, but I'm sure he has his reason. God, what's dad going to say when I tell him that I worked a tank. Oh, god! What are the others going to say when they see us coming in this thing? I hope Rick has a plan so they don't panic when they see us.

**Daryl's Thoughts**

Thank you, oh yes; thank you Rick for coming back for me, and thank you for letting Merle come with us. Merle, god, how will the others take him, but then again, there is only Carl and Carol who will know who he is; Hershel and the rest have never met Merle. All he needs to do is shut his mouth and do what he is told to do and there shouldn't be any trouble, but I will be keeping my eye on him. He may be my brother, but even I know I can't trust him.

**Rick's Thoughts**

Good, we got away and it looks like we're not being followed, at least, not yet. What did Glenn and Maggie say, that Maggie had told the Governor where we are? Well, if he does knows where the prison is, we have all these weapons we took, so we will be ready. I wonder if Michonne will stay and help or leave. She has no reason to fight with us, no connections to us, yet she still helped us get Daryl out. Michonne is an unusual woman and I would like to get to know her better.

But it will be Merle I will have to watch. Not that I think he has changed, people like him never do, but their loyalties can. I know he's Daryl's brother, but I don't think we can trust him, at least not yet. After all I don't know if he's a plant or not, but whatever he's up to, I will be watching.

**Back at Woodbury**

**Andrea's Thoughts**

No, no, no, this isn't right. I can't believe Rick, Daryl and Glenn did this. How could they? How could they come in here and cause so much destruction and death? What did Woodbury do to them? Now the Governor is on the war path, but first we need to fix the walls in order to save ourselves. Then, then, Rick and the others will pay.

**The Governor's Thoughts**

Nooooo! How dare they? I will not rest until I have killed every one of them, especially that traitor Merle Dixon. I know where they are and I know how to get to them and when I do, I will watch them die very slowly and painfully.

They tried to destroy my town, my Woodbury, but they have failed. Woodbury will be back, better and stronger than ever before. Like the Phoenix rising from the ashes, so will Woodbury and so will I.

I have watched Andrea and I truly believe she had nothing to do with this. But I will still watch her, just in case.

**The Jumbled Thoughts of the People of Woodbury**

What happened? Why were we attacked? What did we do to deserve this? We have lost our homes, our loved ones and the safety of Woodbury. Why did the Governor bring them here? Why did he do this to us? God, please help us to build Woodbury again and for us to be able to punish those who did this.

**Back at the prison**

**Hershel's Thoughts**

Come on Rick, you need to bring my Maggie home to me. We need all of you to come home. What the…a truck. I wonder who they are. Good, Carl, Carol and Axel are here. They must have left Judith with Beth. Wait, oh, thank god, it's Rick, Glenn, Daryl and who's, that with them and where is Maggie and the other woman. What's that following them…a tank? Please god, let Maggie be in the tank.

**Carl's Thoughts**

There's a truck coming? Yes, dad's driving. I've got to go and open the gates. I see that they've got Glenn back, but where's Maggie and who is…Merle? Where the hell did they find him and why did dad bring him back here, I wonder? Oh man, a tank, what the hell have they been doing? I can't wait to hear what they have to say and I can't wait to tell Dad about the people I locked in the other cell block.

**Carol's Thoughts**

Oh thank god, its Rick and the others. At least we now know they're ok. Now where in the hell did they get an armoured truck and tank from? Wonders will never cease. I see they've found Merle. I wonder if he is here as a friend or foe.

**Axel's Thoughts**

Great, they go out to save two of their people and come back with a truck, a tank and some new person, or at least new to me. The boy and Carol seem to know who he is. I wonder if I have proven that I can be trusted yet and Rick will give me a gun?

**Inside the cell block, Rick is holding baby Judith**

**Rick's Thoughts**

Well little one, we made it back, but now we need to prepare for war. I am so sorry that I have brought this upon us, but it couldn't be helped, I just had to go back for Daryl. The rest are getting ready to set up the defences we need. I wish your mother was here to look after you, but Beth will just have to do for now. I love you and Carl, little one, and I will die to protect you.

**Daryl's Thoughts**

Man, Rick is going to have to let go of Little Ass Kicker soon so we can get ready to fight. But I know we all won't be just fighting for our lives, we will be fighting for her. Merle seems to be lying low. I guess…that good, at least for now.

**Merle's Thoughts**

So they have a baby to protect and the group has changed. A lot of them are gone, most likely dead, but I'm glad that Lori the witch is gone, but I see that the brat baby is hers and the coppers. I also see that Carol's daughter, Sophia wasn't it, isn't here either. Yet they have new people in the group. I see that one of them is a prisoner; they most likely found him here. The others, well, they must have meet on the road, a father and two daughter's no less. What are they waiting for? They, we, should be getting ready for the attack, the Governor won't mess about. He will secure Woodbury and then he will be here to get revenge and revenge he will take.

**Carl's Thoughts**

Come on dad. Put Judith down so we can get going. We need to be ready if we are going to be attacked. I wonder if dad's going to let Merle and Axel to have a gun or not and who will be in the tank? Oh, I better tell him about the other people. Man, I wasn't expecting him to react like that.

**Rick's Thoughts**

I can't believe this. While we're out there rescuing Glenn and Maggie and then Daryl and Merle, Carl was back here recuing some complete strangers that had wondered into the prison. At least he had the sense to lock them up until I got back. I better go and check them out and let them know what is happening. Who knows, maybe they can give us a hand.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
